Soul Keeper
by gotmilk
Summary: Very, very old. Revamping soon. A powerful being must reunite Jackson with his soul… before it is lost forever.
1. accidents happen

Title: ~*~Soul Keeper~*~

Just wanted to say, if this screws up during uploading because I did something stupid, I'll delete it as soon as possible and try to fix it. (I've done something weird like five times, and it makes these huge big spaces and I can't fix it. *I found that hitting the +font button did make it not as small…well duh…but it helps*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

** **

** **

**Title: ****~*~Soul Keeper~*~**

**Author:** Gotmilk

**Email: **Gotmilk014@yahoo.com

**Status**: Complete 

**Category**: Drama

**Spoilers**:Minor ones for the movie, Children of the Gods, Fire and Water, just a little foreshadowing thoughts for Legacy, and a situation somewhat like Crystal Skull at parts. *I wrote this before I'd even seen or heard about it being an upcoming episode*

**Season/Sequel info**: Season 1; A little while after Fire and Water

**Rating:** PG-13 A couple of cuss words, but they're all Jacks.It probably shouldn't even be this rating, but that's what I picked.

**Content Warnings**: A 'little' Daniel whumping, but not much. And I really mean that.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

**Author's notes:**This was the first Stargate fic that I would even dare post, and I actually fixed it a little more then the Heliopolis version. *It's still not completely had a beta look over it yet…so I'm sorry if it's horrible. But do you have any idea what it was like to have a computer with **no spell check when you're me?** I absolutely suck at grammar!*

But I'd really like 'some' kind of feedback if you're willing to take those thirty extra seconds to type in a few words. If you're too busy to do that…then what the heck are you doing reading fanfiction when you should be working?!=)

**~*~Prologue~*~**

**Jack's POV**

I could remember sitting by the infirmary bed for hours, hope still in me that everything would be okay, just like it always was. When a day pasted with no good news, deep inside, I began to think _'It might be like this forever.' _

I still pushed those thoughts away because I knew he would pull through, he always did for God's sake, why not now?After two days, things seemed to get worse because I could see those blue eyes open slightly, but they weren't the same.They were dull, lifeless, and not the person I knew.I think that's when it finally hit me, things were 'not' going to be fine, and nothing would ever be the same again for my team and me. 

I had wished ever since it happened, it had been me lying in this bed, not him, my friend, correction, best friend, because I knew it wasn't his time to go, it couldn't be.It hurt to see those blue eyes staring at the ceiling, no recognition in them, any intelligence, or even life for that matter.I think I've always kept up a small amount of hope, even after Janet told me he would never recover from the accident, and for the rest of his life, he would live in some kind of nursing home or hospital, until one day, he would just close his eyes, slip into a coma, and then die.Forever gone this time. 

It wasn't fair, I knew that, but was life ever fair?Why did the family going on a weekend vacation, trying to get away from school and jobs, have to be the ones hit by a drunk driver, killing them all, or part of the family, and the drunk lived through it?Maybe he went to jail or was put to death, but it was never the same. He had no idea the pain he had caused another family, friends, and loved ones of the ones he had killed.Is it fair for a little boy to kill himself with his father's gun?I know it isn't, but sometimes, what isn't fair, just plain sucks. 

I try not to think about it now, as I look at my once caring friend, the one who's eye's lit up with a new discovery, and knew it was a waste for him to go like this, and so early.I know the others feel just as bad about what has happened as I do, the whole base feels the loss, but I think it's worse for me, knowing I've lost him again, for the last time.I can't help but think about that day, almost a week ago, where the team, and my life changed.Could I have done something different? Changed something I did?I don't think I'll ever know.

~*~Chapter 1~*~

**_3 days ago..._**

_The dust drifted off the stone doorway as it was moved, causing Dr. Daniel Jackson to hold his breath to keep from sneezing.Daniel had been saved earlier, by Janet Fraiser, who'd rushed his antihistamines to him, moments before he had left the base, Colorado, the planet, even the known galaxy on his last mission. _

_ _

_'To bad the ones I have just happen to only work for flower pollen,' Daniel thought as he looked into the semi dark room that was filled to the brim with different ancient objects. _

_ _

_Books, scrolls, tools, cooking utensils, and other strange things lined the room, much to Daniel's enjoyment.Behind him, Daniel heard Colonel Jack O'Neill mutter something that sounded extremely like, **"For crying out loud, we're going to be here 'forever'!" **_

_ _

_He looked back at Jack and saw Captain Carter, who was next to him, smile at the comment, knowing how much Jack hated all scientific missions.Even though Daniel couldn't see him, he knew that Teal'c was somewhere outside, scanning the area for any danger.Daniel doubted the passive Jaffa would find any though.The planet was deserted except for one small area that looked abandoned.It looked as if no one had lived there for hundreds of years, which excited Daniel even more._

_ _

_~*~_

_ _

_Jack sighed, leaning against a wall, closing his eyes, letting the scientist go at their work. 'Ha,' he muttered to himself, 'scientists.' _

_ _

_Things seemed peaceful enough, and Teal'c had returned after a few minutes to inform him that he had found no sign of predators, or any hostile aliens around. Jack thanked him, but Teal'c insisted on leaving again to stand guard.Jack waved him on with a slight grin, actually wishing he out there, and not having to be inside babysitting.While he wasn't actually babysitting, someone had to stay here, and Teal'c was the best choice for outside since he could hear things farther away, and was a much better tracker than the Colonel himself. _

_ _

_Jack yawned and opened his eye again, taking a peak at his other teammates, and just in time to see Daniel walk behind a wall, and say, "Hey Sam, come look at this!" _

_ _

_Jack didn't personally care what it might have been, but knew both Sam and Daniel would both be ecstatic. "'Geeks," he muttered goodheartedly as he grinned and closed his eyes again._

_ _

_~*~_

_ _

_The next time Jack opened them, Sam was in his line of sight again, looking through her pack a few feet away, and he could hear Daniel shuffling through something behind the wall. _

_ _

_He closed his eyes, thinking, 'Maybe I should keep Daniel away from the machinery,' but was startled to hear Carter yell "Sir!" _

_ _

_His heart skipped a beat when he saw an orange glow from the area Daniel was, and then heard his younger friend gasp. _

_ _

_"Daniel!" Jack yelled, heading towards his friend, and turning the corner in time to see Daniel fly past him, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room and falling into a limp heap._

_ _

_As soon as he hit, the glow disappeared, leaving the somewhat dark room to be in shadow again.He ran over to his fallen friend and fell to his knees next to him.Carter landed only a few seconds after him, as Jack felt frantically for a pulse..._

_ _

_It was there, pretty strong, and nothing seemed broken.He sighed in relief, and then started on making plans for getting Daniel back home, never knowing what was coming._

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

::Hides behind her PC, waiting for the first tomato to be thrown::


	2. ‘What if they aren't like the others?’

~*~Chapter 2~*~

(Note: This is kinda short, but then again, all the chapters will be. I'm really just getting used to the chaptering system. And again, the spaces I'm sure will be there, but I'm just ignoring them…grr)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~Chapter 2~*~

Daniel could feel himself floating, almost as if in his own mind. What was happening to him?The last thing he remembered was touching something that looked like a gem-covered box and then seeing an orange glow emitting from it.The light started to spread and as it hit him, and he couldn't seem to move, not even to get away.For a moment, he thought he'd been floating in the air, but things seemed to go black after hearing Sam yell "Sir!"

That was when he had awoken to blackness, not even aware that somewhere else, his eyes were actually open, looking at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

~*~

200 years...

It had been two centuries since she had first been trapped. For 200 years, no one had opened the soul box... until now, and she was finally free.The spirit was never give a name besides Soul Keeper -The guardian of souls for the long gone people who called themselves the Mo'ra.

Many years ago, a race of aliens had come to her planet she inhabited, and killing almost all of them in a great battle.The only ones left, had taken their memories and experiences, placed them into small cubes and placed them into a soul box, for later generations to use.Unfortunately, there would never be more generations, because after the war, the invaders returned, killing everyone this time, and only leaving the ruins of the once large village.Now, she was the only one left to watch over them, and protected everything sacred to them that was left.If someone opened the soul box, they would loose there own.She would take it, and what remained would be only a shell of a once living thing. 

For 200 hundred years, nothing had entered the ruins, until now.Someone dared to open the box, and now, she had their soul, mind, and life in her hands.

~*~

He was trapped in an all gray room, reminding him a one of those padded rooms for crazy people you saw in movies or TV.Daniel could only shivered at the thought. 

Pacing until he was worn out, Daniel finally sank down to the hard floor.Ever since first being here, he had called out, but no one had answered his pleas for help. What was this place, and why did he feel so disconnected, as if ripped from his own body?

~*~

The Soul Keeper prepared herself to re-enter the soul box for another hundred years, but something keep her from it. She had gotten rid of the intruders and had told herself she would take them to if they tried to access the information she kept valued. 

One thing haunted her mind, and that was the feeling of wrongfulness, and it was something she had never experienced before, but the sensation was strange.She looked around the room, her almost translucent pale form floating a foot or so off the ground.Finally, she glided over to the box and began to add her newest trophy but stopped, looking at it hard.These strangers earlier hadn't looked like the ancient race of attackers, or anyone else who had come her before.Two of them seemed to only seek knowledge. 

_'What if they aren't like the others?'_

She eyed the small object in her hand, and decided that taking a look in this one's soul would perhaps make her feeling go away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. spirit guide

~*~Chapter 3~*~

(Note: This is kinda short, but then again, all the chapters will be. 1-7)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

~*~Chapter 3~*~

Daniel was exhausted but couldn't sleep. He lie against the gray wall, trying to ignore his protesting neck muscles against the angle he was at but couldn't seem to get comfortable enough to sleep.He just began to get relaxed, when he felt a chill wash over him and was startled to see a woman appear a few feet away from him. What shocked him more was the fact that she wasn't standing, but floating a good three feet off the ground.

_'Floating?'She looked like a, "Ghost!" Daniel yelled, backing up as far as he could go against the wall behind him. _

The woman, whose age was hard to tell, just looked at him with a sad look on her face. "I am called the Soul Keeper. You are called Jackson?" she asked as she glided towards him. 

Daniel nodded and swallowed, "Daniel if you want," he said, not sure what to say. His above normal brain didn't seem to be thinking very well at the moment. 

She cocked her head studying him a moment and said, "Spirit actually." 

Now it was Daniel's turn to look confused as he asked, "What?"

She smiled and pointed at herself. "No, I am a spirit, not a ghost. I am not dead. Not fully anyway." 

Daniel looked doubtful, but nodded. "What do you want? Why did you trap me here? Who did you say you were again?" 

She raised a hand, stopping his questions, and merely said, "I will answer all of your questions, because I fear I have done a great injustice to you.

~*~

After sometime, Daniel finally began to understand more of what was happening and asked the things he most wanted to know. "Will I be able to get back into my body, and if I do, will I be the same?"

The Keeper nodded slowly and smiled kindly. "It is possible to get back into your body yes, and you would be fine."

The answers suddenly Daniel feel slightly better, but he didn't know where to go from there. 

"How do we get back to my planet then?" 

She closed her eyes a moment and said, "You have other people of your kind that came back. They are in the same room you were in right now. Soon though, they will be leaving because they are frightened that what happened to you could happen to them. But you must know that I would not."

"I know," Daniel said gently. He'd just met this spirit, but from her story, he could hardly blame her for what she'd done. From what she's said, Daniel had a pretty good idea of who the invaders had been…

Out of curiosity he asked, "Can they see you?"

She merely shook her head. "No, they cannot, and neither will they be able to see you. We will use the ring they came through to follow them to your home Daniel, and only I will be able to get you back into your true body." 

With determination, Daniel nodded. "Ok then, let's do it."

~*~

Captain Jacob Hall of SG-8 blinked multiple times to clear the dust out of his eyes before he began to use the DHD to dial home.They'd been searching five hours for anyone, or anything, to help the find out what was done to Dr. Jackson, but had been ordered 'not' to touch anything.As he dialed, a chill crept up his spine and finally hit his arms, causing him to shiver violently for a moment. 

_'What was that?!' he asked himself suddenly as the wormhole blossomed in front of him._

~*~

It had taken a good thirty minutes for Daniel to get in the habit of not walking, but gliding.For the Soul Keeper, it was easy, but she knew Daniel had never had to actually float anywhere, so it would be a shock for him.She had prepared him to see the outside, but no matter how prepared, he felt dizzy as he found himself back in the ruins, but still in the blue, almost translucent form floating off the ground.He and the Soul Keeper had watched SG-8 gather evidence, and finally, it was time to go back to Earth.As one of them dialed the DHD, Daniel experimentally put a hand on a man's back, causing his hand to go though, and see the Captain shiver. 

_'This is turning out to be a strange and stranger mission every second.'_

_ _

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. superstitious stuff

~*~Chapter 4~*~

(Note: This is kinda short, but then again, all the chapters will be. 1-7)

Yes, I see the spaces. Do I care anymore? No. lol :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Chapter 4~*~

Daniel followed right after SG-8 with the Keeper right behind him, and disappeared into the Stargate.A few moments later, he exited the wormhole, only to step right through one of SG-8.The man jumped and turned around just in time to see the iris close behind him and seconds later, the gate followed.Daniel floated off the ramp, still trying to get the hang of it and watched at the Keeper glided gently towards him with total control of her movement.Daniel saw the general standing at the bottom to meet SG-8 with a grim look on his face. 

"Did you see the object Colonel O'Neill described?" Hammond asked as he walked with SG-8's leader out of the 'gateroom. 

Daniel could hear the man speak with the General about something, but couldn't make it out. He turned back to the spirit behind him and saw her looking around the room curiously.

"I guess we should find my body," he suggested and waved his hands towards one of the exits.

She nodded and Daniel turned suddenly as the last of the soldiers left the room and the door began close. 

"No!" he yelled, trying to make it, but it was to late; it shut with him only a few feet away from it.Daniel felt a light hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Keeper behind him. 

"All will be well," she said as she took his hand, leading him right through the medal door to the other side.

~*~ 

Daniel was still trying to get over the shock of going3 through a door made of layers of medal and coming out on the other side like he was walking through air.He had touched other things as they went and every time, it was the same, his hand went through it.As they made their way to the infirmary, the most obvious place to look for his body, they happened to walk past on of the labs inside the base. Daniel couldn't explain it, but the light shining underneath the door made him stop.He knew a lot of people went in there, but it was already past midnight here and any of the doctors or people in there should be gone.Daniel paused the Keeper and disappeared through the wall leading into the room. 

Inside, Daniel wasn't surprised to see Sam leaning over a table, but what did shock him, was the fact she was crying.A few tears streamed down her face, and more then anything, Daniel wanted to comfort her, or even hug her if needed.She had one of those romantic novels in her hands, only a few pages into it that she had read, but Daniel could tell these weren't tears for a character in the book.He reached out to touch her, but realized she wouldn't know he was there.He turned back around to see the Keeper looking at him. 

"I knew before I looked into your soul that I had been wrong. I'm sorry I have caused your friends so much pain."

Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat, but spoke. "You didn't know. You were only trying to protect your people's knowledge. It's me who should be sorry. You agreed to do this at risk to yourself. What if I can't get them to let you back?" 

The spirit in front of him smiled, and reached out a hand. "No, I am doing this because it is right. I hope you will be able to persuade your people to let me back, but getting you back is what I am concerned with at the moment. Come," she said as Daniel followed her back out of the room. 

Daniel swore, as soon as he was back, he would give Sam that hug.

~*~

Jack closed his eyes and let his head fall, and in moments, his eyes shot open. 

_'Dang', he inwardly said. '__I didn't know I was that tired.' _

_ _

He sat back, rubbing his eyes and realized it was pointless to be here. Daniel would never wake up again, and he couldn't hear him in the first place.Dr. Fraiser had said it was like having severe brain damage, except there had been no trauma it could have been caused by.It was as if his brain had just stopped functioning and nothing or anyone could explain it.Janet had talked with neurologists, surgeons, and enough people from a damn ER to fill the 'gateroom, but each after being shown the charts, x-rays and such, all came to the same conclusion; he would never wake up fully. 

_'This is all because of that stupid box thing Daniel had opened. How many times had I told him to 'not' touch anything…'' _

Jack had been hoping that maybe the box itself could give them some more answers, but General Hammond was worried about hurting other men just trying.He understood this, but it still hurt. There on that planet, whatever the address, was a box that was the cause of Daniel's condition, and yet, they couldn't even open it.'_Talk about a Pandora's box.'_

Jack pushed back his chair and stretched, picking up the chair and placing it against the wall. It was time for sleep and there was nothing left he could do. He looked at his watch.

12:45. '_Shit.' He needed to be up early the following day. _

As he walked only a few feet from the bed, a shiver started from his toes and traveled to his head in a matter of moments. Somewhere in his mind reminded him of an old saying that when you get a chill, someone was walking across your future grave.Jack didn't believe all of that superstitious stuff, but from what he had seen on all his missions, anything was possible.

As he began to walk away, he wondered, '_Did someone turn up the air conditioner?'_

_ _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. homecoming

~*~Chapter 5~*~

(Note: This is kinda short, but then again, all the chapters will be. 1-7)

Yes, I see the spaces. Do I care anymore? No. lol :)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

~*~Chapter 5~*~

Daniel walked into the very familiar infirmary, only to see Jack in one of the hard infirmary chairs, head lying sound asleep next to Daniel's own body on the bed.It was strange seeing himself lying there, but he was also touched to see that Jack cared so much. Even everywhere they'd passed by, people were in a down mood.

_'Could I have made such and impact on all of them?'_ he wondered.

The Keeper motioned for Daniel to follow her around the bed to the side opposite Jack and she placed her hands around a small cube she carried in a silver pouch attached to her dress. 

"Lay down on top of your body Daniel," she said softly. 

He hesitated a moment and hoped he wouldn't fall through the bed and his own body lying there. Even with a strange image of him falling straight though himself, he decided to do as she's asked. As Daniel lie, he was both surprised and shocked to not fall. He could still feel the strangeness of being on another plane of existence and could also feel something pulling him towards his own body. 

The Keeper then held up the cube and it began to glow a faint yellowish color. Daniel gasped and felt as if he were paper being stuck down by glue, but knew it was his own body grabbing for his spirit. Whatever was happening though, was not as simple procedure. 

Daniel closed his eyes, and suddenly felt the urge to throw up.He held it down, and everything seemed to go black for a moment.

The next time he awoke, he could feel the bed under him, and the blankets on top of him. 

The Keeper was nowhere in site, but Jack was jerking awake and leaning back in his chair. He looked distressed, and Daniel tried to say something, or move for that matter. It was as if he was paralyzed.Jack pushed back the chair after looking at his watch, and paused slightly, but moved on.

A tingly feeling seemed to start in Daniel's feet, and suddenly, he could feel them.The feeling spread to his chest and he flexed his right hand.It traveled up his arms to his neck and finally his head. He could faintly hear a machine next to him make a strange sound and he moved his dry lips slowly. At first it was only a whisper, but it got a tad louder as he worked to get his vocal cords to work properly.

"Ja'k."

Finally, he'd worked up enough energy to call out one last time before the Colonel left the room. 

"Jack!"

O'Neill suddenly turned and for a moment, his face was sheet white, but just as quick, Daniel heard him say, "Daniel?" What was happening seemed to almost hit him, and he exclaimed, "Danny!"

~*~

Jack felt like his heart had jumped totally out of his chest when he heard someone call his name. It was only a bit louder then a whisper, but it was enough for him to turn suddenly and be shocked to see Daniel's eyes open and his mouth finishing saying his name.He said Daniel's name the first time as more of a question, but saw those blue eyes actually looking right at him and something clicked. These weren't the same dull and lifeless eyes as before, but the real ones calling out to him. 

"Danny!" he practically yelled, and finally got his feet to working. 

As he ran to the younger man's side, Daniel was attempting to sit up with his back against some pillows, but Jack grabbed him and hugged him.

"How?!" Jack asked, eyeing his friend to see if this was really true and not some trick or dream. 

Before Daniel could say anything, Dr. Janet Fraiser skidded to stop in front of the hall right in the doorway but managed to not fall in her rather high shoes.Janet ran into the room asking, "Colonel, I heard you yell from down the hall! What's wrong, Sir?"

That was when she saw Daniel sitting up, just leaning back from his and Jack embrace and she couldn't hold back a yelp.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed, more surprised then Jack. She knew what those test had shown, she _'was_' a medical doctor, and she _'knew'_ Daniel was never supposed to awaken fully, more or less be sitting up!

"Hi," Daniel said weakly, still tired from the whole experience and slightly embarrassed by their surprise.

Within seconds she was by his side, checking his vitals and a machine next to him. 

"How is the possible?!" Jack asked her, and she could only slowly shake her head with her mouth slightly open. 

"I have no idea! He was never supposed to recover like this!"

Daniel felt embarrassment flush his checks, "Well, it's sort of a long story," he began. Both people eyed him and the room was silent. 

"And," Jack said trying to get Daniel to spill it. 

Daniel leaned back, rotating one of his stiff shoulders. "Well," he began, "it actually started with someone called the Keeper."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. the proof

~*~Chapter 6~*~

(Note: This is kinda short, but then again, all the chapters will be. 1-7)

Hey, I think I fixed the spaces maybe! :)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

~*~Chapter 6~*~

About thirty minutes later, both Jack and Janet were beginning to think there were some side effects on Daniel because of the coma.

"So your saying this Keeper lady took your soul?" Jack asked, rubbing his temples in confusion. 

Daniel nodded, a little angry that no one wanted to believe him."Yes! I guess that's what you call it! How do you explain how I went from officially brain dead to alive right now?" Daniel asked with growing irritation.

Trying to ease him somewhat, Janet lay a hand on his shoulder gently. "All right Daniel, just please just don't get upset. It's just hard for us to believe that you were walking around here as a ghost, or spirit as you called it," she said.

In Daniel's logical brain, he knew they were happy to see him, but sometimes they just didn't want to use their imagination at all… or try to see things not so black and white.

"Fine then, I'll prove it," Daniel said trying to get up but realized the IV in his arm was still attached.

Janet and Jack both tried to stop him as he attempted to pull it out but he stopped himself first."Please, you have to let me show you. I have to get the Keeper home." 

Both Janet and Jack eyed each other, but finally, Janet said, "All right, but right after we get this settled, you go back in that bed for tests," she said, making her tone a sound that Daniel dare not disagree with.

It took Janet a few minutes to remove the needle and apply a bandage to the area, but he hadn't even gotten far from the bed when Jack stopped him again. 

"Ah, yeah… Daniel, you think you might want to put on some clothes or something?"

Daniel stopped in his tracks, and embarrassment began creeping up on him when he realized the back of his gown was the kind that would give everyone a rather not so flattering behind view of him.

"Thanks, I think your right, Jack."

~*~

When Daniel was finally dressed, he felt a little silly as he looked down at himself.The only thing available at the moment for him to wear was a pair of blue scrubs, making him feel like a doctor, not an archeologist. As he walked out the door, he leaned over to Jack and said, "I feel like an extra on ER or something." 

Jack smiled at the comment but said nothing except, "Yeah, it's much better then your first wardrobe choice I'd say."

As they walked down the corridors, soldiers looked twice when they saw Dr. Daniel Jackson walking down the hall beside Fraiser and O'Neill, but no one tried to say anything. They just stared and gawked as the three-some pasted, and then turned around to go tell someone else.Jack knew that the general would find out very soon, and would want an explanation, and he really hoped Daniel had a good one. 

Jack wasn't sure what Daniel was trying to do until he stopped in front of the lab doors and saw Daniel mouth "Yes," to himself when he saw the lights on. Daniel hesitated a moment, knocking quickly and opening the door. 

Inside, Sam sat in the same place she had been in before. While the tears seemed to have stopped, her eyes were still a bit red from earlier. Daniel also noticed how she stuffed something under her papers nearby.As the three entered, Sam almost fell out of her seat when Daniel walked into the room and just managed to catch the stool she was sitting on from falling over. She placed it right and stared at Jack and Janet, both having wide grins on their faces. 

Then she looked at Daniel and hesitantly asked, "Daniel?"

He smiled and stepped forwards to her and hugged her. He felt her hold back for a second, then hugged him back. They separated, but she still held his arm. 

"How is this possible?!" she asked in amazement.

Jack stepped forward and stopped Daniel from beginning. "It's a long story, Captain." 

He then turned towards Daniel and said, "You said something about proving it? Well, now's your chance." 

Daniel had almost forgotten about what they had come here for. Sam let go of his arm and he turned towards Jack and Dr. Fraiser. "As we were coming towards the infirmary, the Keeper and I stopped by here first." 

Sam raised her eyebrows. "The who?" she asked, but Jack shushed her and let Daniel continue.

"I stopped by here and came inside because I knew Captain Carter would be the only one inside. When she was, I saw her reading something." Daniel didn't want to embarrass Sam any more then he had to by telling them about her crying, so he decided to skip that part. Daniel noticed Sam's eyes dart to him when he mentioned reading, but he continued. 

"She had one of those romance novels, the ones with the huge muscular guys on front with two woman hanging all over him. If I'm right, it should be right here." 

Daniel stepped around the table and moved over Sam's papers and folders, and pulled out the described book. Carter blushed, but couldn't seem to talk. Jack eyed her for a moment, amusement in his brown eyes, but decided the teasing would come later. 

"He's right, Carter?"

She turned even redder then he expected, Daniel noted, and bit her lip. "Well, err," she began, but Jack put his finger up, stopping her.

"That could have been a lucky guess," Jack said to Daniel crossing his arms over his chest.

Daniel looked at Sam and she hesitantly answered, "I still don't know what's going on, but yes, I was reading that.No one actually knows I'm into those kind of books, I sort of picked it up from my Grandma." 

The blush had now spread across her face like a wave, but Jack didn't seem to notice. "All right Daniel, you've half way 'proven' something happened here, now what should we do about it?" he asked. 

Before Daniel answered, Sam said, "Sir, I still don't know what's going on?"

All three turned towards her as Jack said, "All in good time Captain. You can hear this tale with Teal'c and Hammond, if you believe it that is."

Carter raised an eyebrow, but let the others lead her out and down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. goodbyes

~*~Chapter 7~*~

Well, in the end, I found out how to fix those nasty spaces…doesn't make the sucky story any better, but it makes me feel better anyway. Maybe I'll go back and fix the others now…

  
This is the last one, I promise…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~Chapter 7~*~

Jack, Sam, Fraiser, Daniel, and Teal'c all stood before General Hammond as he questioned Dr. Fraiser on Daniel's former condition. 

"All right, I understand that somehow Dr. Jackson returned to health suddenly and very unexpectedly, but what proof do you have about some 'spirit' helping him?" Hammond asked.

All eyes turned to Daniel, and he suddenly felt like he was back in 9th grade reading a paper in front of the class, but knew this was much more important then an essay with an **A+ on front.**

"There isn't any hard core proof, I know that, but I just want you to trust me. All you have to do is allow the Stargate to open to the planet and that's it." Daniel said as all eyes went back to the General, and Jack just gave a 'what-ever-why-not' look towards Hammond. 

The General leaned back, putting his hand over his mouth, but finally leaned forward and shook his head as if confused."Fine," he said with a wave, then pointed sternly at Daniel. "But, the gate only stays open for a few minutes, understood?" 

Daniel smiled and looked over at the others who also smiled, but in reality, they had no idea that Daniel's 'theory' was true.

~*~

Daniel walked into the gateroom, hoping against all hope that the Soul Keeper was also there. He wasn't sure until he looked up at the window of the control room and saw the faces looking at him, but he knew they all thought he was going crazy. They might think he was going nuts, but he promised to try to find a way to get her back. He turned back towards the gate as it dialed and locked the 4th chevron. He swallowed and stuck out his hand. 

"Keeper, if your here, please let me know somehow." 

He stood in silence, except for the moving of the gate. 

Daniel was about to think he was 'actually' going crazy, but was startled to feel his hand turn ice cold for a second and felt a chill run up him, the just as suddenly, the feeling was gone. Daniel smiled as the 7th chevron locked, and the blue wormhole shot forward, then settled, leaving an almost eerie blue glow covering the room. 

"Goodbye," Daniel said softly, then turned after a few moments, giving enough time for the spirit to leave, and motioned for them to deactivate the gate. 

He nodded to Sam, and she signaled the technician to begin shut down, but saw a very surprised looking Jack tap her on the shoulder. He was wide eyed, and Sam then also looked past Daniel towards the Stargate. Everyone in the control stood with mouths wide open, even the normally expressionless Teal'c looked startled, and Daniel turned around just in time to see a blue form materialized on the gate ramp, almost matching the color of the actual wormhole. 

Daniel could hear Jack mutter "Well, I'll be damned," through the loudspeaker, but Daniel wasn't paying attention. 

He saw the Keeper smile at him and speak. "Thank you Daniel for keeping your promise." 

It took Daniel a moment to think clearly but he finally managed, "You said no one could see you?"

The spirit smiled shyly, but said, "It is not in my nature to show myself to mortals so quickly. I am sorry Daniel. "

Daniel nodded but said with a grin, "You know, you could have made it _'much'_ easier for me and shown yourself earlier." 

She smiled but only said, "I knew you could find a way yourself."There was silence, but she then broke it by saying, " I want to tell you now that you are welcome to come back and study any of my people's things."

Daniel grinned, nodding his head saying a thank you. The Soul Keeper looked up at the shocked people in the control room, nodding her head curtly to them and stepped closer to the Stargate. 

"Now I return to watch over my people's legacy.I hope to see you again someday Daniel Jackson, and it will be under better circumstances I should think." 

With that, she walked through. Daniel stood still as the gate closed down and didn't notice Jack and the others making their way towards him. 

_'So do I', Daniel thought before he was led away by a group of people welcoming him back. _

~*~

After a while, most of the people besides his closest friends, had left, leaving the General and Janet talking quietly, Teal'c standing to the side, silent as usual, but watchful, and Jack teasing Sam in his best Fabio voice saying, "I can't believe it's not butter!" mimicking the man's famous butter commercials. Fabio seemed to be the only thing that came to mind when Jack thought of romance novels, besides the words sex and sappy. 

Sam though was actually turning red, and shooting glances at Daniel that almost said, _'Thank you sooooo much Daniel. I'm never going to live this down.'_

Daniel smiled at his friends, and for the second time, realized how important he was to everyone here. Of course, they had all went to the trouble of packing up this things and giving him a memorial service the last time he was thought to be dead, but that time, Jack hadn't been so open with his emotions. When Jack had hugged him after waking up, he realized that Jack didn't always think of him as a scientist and geek, but a friend also. 

He smiled again as everyone led him out of the gateroom and turned to go to his office when a sweet voice stopped him. "Oh, Doctor Jackson..." 

Daniel turned to see Janet Fraiser pointing towards the infirmary with a gleam in her eyes, and he thought, '_Dead or alive, that woman's always got tests.'_

He wasn't angry, but a little annoyed he was going to have to be stuck in the infirmary for at least another day.'_Oh well.As soon as I'm done, I can start on those artifacts SG-4 sent back a week ago.... And oh yes, and I'll need 'lots' of coffee.'_

General Hammond turned, walking to his office, but Jack, Sam, and Teal'c all followed after him and Fraiser towards the infirmary. Behind him, only slightly, Daniel heard Jack whisper to Sam, "Captain, when you get a chance, hide those rocks SG-4 sent back, will ya?" 

At that point, Daniel knew everything was getting back to normal, just the way he liked it.

"Ah Jack…"

"Yeah?"  
"Artifacts."

"Whatever."

(Like the movie says…)

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I _'know' _that it sucked, but thanks to anybody who stuck it out. The other version of it is even worse if you can imagine…ugg.

Thanks to Josie, Kelly, Haley, lmu no otaku (*Is this a name? lol*), Rachel, and Asia-chan for being the first to review, good or bad. It meant a lot. **Oh, and Megan _(a.k.a Cilia ) gracias_ for being a sci-fi geek like me. ;)**

Lastly…a very special thanks to "Lems"…thanks for the advice you gave me wayyyyy back in September 2000…I didn't forget. ;)


End file.
